Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Enterprise Software Systems can integrate internal and external management information across an entire organization. Enterprise Software Systems may be used to automate activities between these different resources within an integrated software application. One purpose may be to facilitate the flow of information between business functions across boundaries of an organization, and to manage the connections between outside stakeholders and internal resources.